


SurpriseS

by phoenixloverful



Series: College Bound [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Happy Ending, I guess a lil bit of angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixloverful/pseuds/phoenixloverful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas goes to Dean's university to surprise him, but things don't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SurpriseS

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I put Cas through that. I'm a terrible person.

Finals weeks were stressful. This was Cas’s only thoughts while he moved his biology book to the floor, only to pick up the Advanced Calculus book to his left and put it in his lap.  
He only had two more finals to take, then he was off for three weeks for Christmas break. Which meant as soon as he was done with his Calculus exam, he was off to the University of Kentucky to surprise Dean. Cas had already planned everything out. When the last bell rang, he would jump in his old Ford Pinto and drive the two and a half hours upstate to see Dean at U of K. And, to top it all off, Dean didn’t even know he was coming.  
~~~  
The last exam was absolute shit. Cas knew he forgot half of the formulas needed for the test, and his brain had had a lull in processes in the middle of the test. He wasn’t feeling too confident about his final grade for the semester in his AP Calc class, but that didn’t matter right now. Right now the only important thing was the road in front of him. The road that would lead to Dean.  
It had been nearly two months of absolute torture and sporadic skype messages since Cas had seen Dean in the flesh; two months without getting to feel those plush lips against every part of his body. Cas was craving physical touch like air. He had gotten used to using the nice little vibrator that Dean had bought him before he left to get him off.  
Every once in a while, if Cas was feeling particularly adventurous and Dean was alone in his dorm room, the two would have video sex over skype. He’d tease the hell out of himself while Dean watched and gave him instructions, until he just couldn’t take it anymore and come all over himself. But even that was happening less and less frequently due to Dean’s workload increasing.  
Cas had a nearly two and a half hour drive ahead of him, so he turned up the static-y radio and settled himself in for the ride.  
~~~  
Navigating U of K’s campus was a hell of a lot harder than intended, even with a map. He had the campus pulled up on Google Maps, but the arrows kept switching and he was confused. The sun was setting early, as it was the middle of December, and it was dark. Cas managed to find a bar to duck into to ask for directions.  
The bar he ducked into was called the Roadhouse, and it looked like a dingy old dive, but it was frequented by college students nervously drinking after finals. He avoided the bar like the plague, not wanting the awkward experience of being carded or worse. Instead, Cas moved to a dark corner of the bar where a few couches were packed together. Only one guy sat at the couches, dressed completely in black with face scruff like he hadn’t shaved in five days.  
Cas walked over to the guy and greeted him shyly.  
“Hey,” he said quietly. The man gave him a once over, then stood.  
“Hello, darling. We don’t see much of your type around here, now do we?” The older man smiled slightly, eyes still roving over Castiel’s body.  
“No, I’m actually visiting someone. Do you think you could give me directions to Johnson Hall?” Cas held up his phone in explanation.  
The guy moved closer to him, crowding him against the wall behind him.  
“Hmmm, from out of town, I see.”  
Cas bumped into the cold, brick wall. “Um, sir, could you please take a step back?”  
Guy-In-Black’s arms pinned Cas’s arms to the wall. The man leaned in to the nape of Cas’s neck and inhaled deeply. Cas could feel the hair on his neck and arms and, hell, anywhere there was hair, stand up. He didn’t have anywhere to go with this dude blocking the only path out. And with the dim lighting and avoidance of the bar, no one was likely to see him back there, sequestered with the perv. The choice to scream didn’t even occur to him as the man dragged him hand across the front of Cas’s jeans.  
“You’re very pretty, deary. So tiny, I want to just,” the guy’s pink tongue darted out to lick his neck, “eat you up.”  
The hand at the front of his jeans was now tugging insistently at the button, getting it open with relative ease. Cas tried to pull away from the prying man.  
“Please, stop, please,” Cas whimpered, still squirming in an attempt to get his groin away from the man.  
The man grunted with the effort of keeping him still. “Shut up, bitch,” he groaned.  
Then the pressure on Cas’s arms was relieved when the man was hauled away by powerful hands. Cas sagged away from the wall with relief. He looked up just in time to see Dean, a look of pure fury on his face, punch the guy in black dead in the face.  
"Dean," Cas croaked. Dean looked up at Cas, then, his face now a mask of worry. Dean shimmied out of his jacket and put it around Castiel's shoulders, pulling the younger boy to his chest immediately.  
"Cas, what the hell are you doing here?" He demanded into his hair. He yanked Cas back again to see his face.  
"I-I-I I'm s-s," Cas sobbed, tears spilling down his cheeks. Fear and shock wracked through his body as the full realization of what had happened and what could have happened hit him.  
"Dean, you better take that boy outta here, I’ll take care ‘a Crowley" Someone from the bar yelled. "Don't you dare scare or threaten that poor chile' either, or I'll have your ass."  
"Thanks, Ellen," Dean called back. He wrapped his arms around Cas's shoulders and guided him to his car, parked in an employee spot in the back.  
The ride back to Dean's dorm room seemed short. That might have possibly been because Cas was blocking out the physical world around him in favor of telling himself he was fine. But the tears kept coming and his skin felt too tight and he felt dirty, so dirty, like he'd never be able to get the feel of that man's hands off of his flesh.  
And then Dean was ushering him inside a room complete with two matching beds, desks, and dressers, and he was demanding his roommate, Ash, to leave the room. Ash left without argument after seeing the state the two were entering the room in. Dean sat Cas down on the edge of the bed and fell to his knees. His hands snaked up to cup the younger boy's face.  
"Cas, look at me," he pleaded quietly, green eyes wide with worry.  
Castiel couldn’t feel Dean’s comforting gestures, though, and pushed the older man’s hands away from his face.  
“Where’s the bathroom?” Cas squeaked, squirming away from Dean and standing up. Dean gestured to the door next to his desk.  
Castiel all but ran to the bathroom. He could feel bile climbing up his throat. A thin sheen of sweat broke out across his skin as he bent over the toilet seat, heaving into the bowl. He could hear Dean pacing outside of the room, but he couldn’t bring himself to face him. Instead he flushed the toilet and sat down. He rested his head against the cool porcelain. Cas felt as though his chest had constricted to be two sizes too small; he couldn’t breathe properly, his head was pounding. He was shaking so hard his could feel it in his teeth.  
Dean knocked on the door and called in to ask if he was okay, but Cas couldn’t speak. When he opened his mouth he let out a sobbing, choking noise he barely even recognized.  
And then the door was opening and Cas felt arms around him. Cas was picked up and carried back into the main room, and sat him gently on the bed. Dean grabbed his face with both hands and tilted his face up.  
“Castiel, look at me. Hey,” Dean’s eyes were wide with concern. “You’re safe now, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you. Ever. I need you, Cas.”  
Castiel sobbed hard and pulled Dean into him, snaking his arms around his neck. Dean rubbed his back soothingly, whispering soft assurances in his ear as Cas cried and cried.  
The heart stopping sobs subsided after a while and Dean pulled back to look Cas in the eyes.  
“Dean, may I use your shower?” Cas finally asked after an immeasurable silence. Dean smiled ever so slightly at Cas’s ever present eloquence and nodded.  
“I’m assuming your bag is in your car, so, one, I hope you locked it before you went into the Roadhouse, and, two, looks like you’ll have to borrow something of mine to sleep in.”  
“If you don’t mind,” Cas looked up shyly through his lashes. Dean leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
“Of course not. Too bad I don’t have those cute plaid ones that you like so much, but I think I can find something for you.”  
Cas just nodded and walked to the bathroom.  
He turned the water on the hottest temperature he could stand and stepped under the spray. He grabbed Dean’s soap and used it to scrub his body red, trying to get rid of the feel of that man’s hands all over his body. He rubbed the skin on his neck to the point of pain; he could still feel the wetness of the man’s tongue tracing the popped out vein.  
From the main room Cas could hear Dean talking to someone in a low voice. He was probably explaining to his roommate what had happened and asking him if he could stay somewhere else for the night. Cas felt slightly guilty at kicking the other guy out of his own room, but then again, his original intentions would have displaced him as well.  
When Cas stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in the only big, fluffy towel Dean owned, Dean scooped him up in a hug and pressed chaste kisses to his neck. He led Cas to the bed and laid him down. Cas tensed, it was too soon after the incident for them to do anything, but Dean surprised him by kissing his neck once more before turning them on their sides and curling around his back. Dean’s arms were snug around his waist, his chest a nice warmth against his own back.  
“Dean,” Cas whispered. Dean hummed in acknowledgment. “Dean, I need to put on some clothes.”  
Dean sighed and relinquished his grip on Cas and Cas wiggled away. Dean had laid out some ratty old sweats that he didn’t wear anymore on the desk.  
“No underwear?”  
Dean smiled, his eyes closed and face relaxed. “I find a certain attraction in you wearing my clothes while also going commando. I also don’t have any boxers that’ll stay on your little ass.”  
Cas chuckled and shoved his legs through the sweats. The shirt was much bigger on him than usual; Dean had bulked up while he was away at school. Cas glanced over at his snoozing boyfriend. His biceps did look quite a bit bigger than the had before he left. Cas went back to the bed and climbed under Dean’s muscular arms. He snuggled closer, fitting his ass in the crease of Dean’s hips. Dean hummed happily, and Cas was able to fall asleep feeling warm and protected.  
~~~  
Cas woke up to Dean nearly completely on top of him on the tiny bed, snoring obnoxiously loud in his ear. With a grunt, Cas managed to push Dean to one side of the bed without throwing him to the floor. Dean, however, snorted awake indignantly.  
He looked over to Cas with warm, sleepy eyes. “What the hell, Cas?” he grumbled, voice sleep rough and deep. Cas shivered with pleasure at the sound of it.  
“You were crushing my windpipe. I couldn’t breathe,” Cas replied, leaning over to kiss Dean on the lips.  
Dean rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. “Sorry, babe, I’ve never had to share this bed before.”  
“It’s good to know that there’s no one else,” Cas said. Truthfully, Cas had been worried about Dean hooking up with other people. Dean was a man who had always had sex readily available to him, and with his boyfriend living two and a half hours away, Cas was worried he would stray.  
Dean grabbed him around the waist and pulled him flush against his side.  
“Did you think I would get with someone else?” He whispered against Cas’s ear. Cas looked at Dean shyly through his lashes.  
“You did, didn’t you?” Now Dean just looked hurt.  
“I’m sorry, Dean, I just know that you were quite a bit more sexually active before you met me. I assumed you would revert back to your ways.” Cas tried to say it as nicely as he could. Dean avoided his eyes.  
“Cas, what do I have to do to prove it to you that I love you, that I am not the lady-chasing asshole that I was before you came along.” Dean’s voice was small, in a way that Cas had never heard before. “I have to admit, I’ve never been in a monogamous relationship this long, but I think I’ve been good. I thought I was finally proving to you that I have changed for you, that I’m better for you? Right?”  
When Cas looked in Dean’s eyes, they were wide with sadness.  
“Yes, Dean, yes, I know you are a much better person. I know that. I’m sorry that I would assume such a terrible thing of you.”  
Cas captured Dean’s face in between his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. He felt Dean’s hands tighten on his waist. For a second, Dean didn’t respond, and Cas feared he had truly hurt his boyfriend’s feelings. But Dean kissed Cas back, letting out the frustration and melting into Cas’s smaller body.  
Cas sat up and shifted so that he sat in Dean’s lap. Dean’s hands reached behind him to grab his ass, pulling Cas on to his crotch so they could grind freely. Cas moaned softly into Dean’s mouth, his hands snaking into the thick hair at the base of Dean’s skull.  
“Baby, you’re all I ever want,” Dean groaned before leaning down and sucking on Cas’s neck. Cas threw his head back in pleasure, allowing more room for Dean to work. Dean slipped his hands under the fabric of the pants, finger’s trailing lower to play with Cas’s tight hole. Cas jumped slightly at the unexpected touch before thrusting back on Dean’s hand.  
“Cas, wait, get up,” Dean grunted. Cas froze and looked down at his boyfriend, crestfallen and confused.  
“Oh, don’t give me that look, I just have to grab some lube. Lay back on the bed, I’ll be right back.”  
Cas followed Dean’s instructions and pulled off his sweats and shirt, leaving him butt ass naked on the bed as Dean disappeared into the bathroom and returned looking triumphant with a bottle of lube in hand.  
“Ash decided when we first met my ‘housewarming gift’ would be lube. Little did he know it would eventually come in handy.” Dean took off the plastic covering on the brand new bottle of lube and pulled off his pants and shirt before climbing over Cas’s naked body.  
“Dean,” Cas whined. The older man looked up from where he was warming the lube over his fingers.  
“What now, Cas?”  
“You need to be totally naked. Like, now.” Cas stuck his toes in the waistband of Dean’s boxers and tried to pull them down. Dean chuckled and kissed the inside of Cas’s thigh.  
“Patience, babe, I’m gonna take good care of you,” Dean punctuated his statement with a press of fingers to Cas’s hole. Cas gasped and arched his back slightly. Dean leaned down to kiss the tip of Cas’s leaking, swollen cock. Cas whined, high and sweet, just for Dean. His own cock was harder than a rock, trapped between his body and the bed. Dean pumped his fingers in and out of Cas’s ass, each time just barely brushing his prostate to make Cas keen.  
“God, Dean, more,” Cas moaned. One of Cas’s hands were twisted in the sheets near the head of the bed; the other had found its way to the back of Dean’s head as Dean sucked around the head of his cock.  
Dean inched another finger past the tight ring of muscle, and Cas sighed in pleasure  
“Fuck, Dean, missed you and your hands and mouth and cock so much,” He breathed.  
“So tight, baby. Is that just for me, is your tight little ass just for me, Cas?” Dean whispered, kissing Cas’s thigh again.  
Cas nodded frantically, thrusting his hips down to force Dean’s fingers in harder. “Just for you, Dean, always for you,” he keened. Dean sat up and pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. He stood up and shucked off his boxers before spreading some lube on his thick, straining cock. He laid down over Cas and kissed him hard. He guided the head of his cock to Cas’s slick entrance and pushed in slowly. Cas threw his head back against the pillow, dark hair fanned out against the white background as he moaned, loud and unabashed.  
Dean groaned and dropped his head to Cas’s shoulder as he thrust shallowly into Cas’s tight heat. With the hand that he wasn’t using to support himself, Dean traced the barely there definition of Cas’s stomach, smiling when he could feel the muscles clench and release with his boyfriend’s breaths. Cas’s own hands were grappling at Dean’s back, one hand tightened securely in Dean’s hair.  
“Dean, harder,” Cas demanded, bringing his legs up to wrap around Dean’s waist. Dean pushed his hips faster, driving hard into Cas’s prostate. He could feel Cas’s body arching into his own. Cas tried to snake a hand down to his neglected and swollen cock, but Dean caught his wrist.  
“Don’t you fucking dare touch yourself. Wanted to get fucked so bad, wanna see you come just on my cock,” Dean growled, making Cas grab the headboard. Cas keened high in his throat but kept hold of the wood. Dean fucked into him harder, trying to push the younger man over the edge.  
Dean leaned back and grabbed Cas’s hips, pulling the smaller boy into his lap. The angle changed, and tears ran down Cas’s face as he screamed himself hoarse and came all over his chest. Long white ropes of come painted his torso up to his neck. Dean quickly followed him, coming deep in Cas’s ass when he felt his walls clenching around his swollen member.  
Dean let his cock slip free and managed to maneuver Cas’s limp body to a position in which Dean could cuddle the other boy. The force of Cas’s orgasm had left him totally exhausted, already asleep on the bed. Dean chuckled quietly and picked up his shirt from the floor and wiped the boy’s chest off.  
Very quietly through the wall he could hear, “‘s about fucking time they gave it up.” before he fell out too.  
~~~  
When Cas woke up, he was alone in bed. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes; beneath his arms he felt a paper under his arm. He grabbed the paper.  
Cas, I have class that I can’t skip today. I’ll be back at two. Just stay here for me. Love, Dean  
Cas smiled at the note. He stretched his limbs out, body aching in a pleasantly sore way. He sat up and looked around the room. It looked very similar to Dean’s room back at home, with dirty clothes strewn everywhere, a new AC/DC poster hanging on the wall. The only new thing was his roommate’s items scattered erratically throughout the room. However it seemed as though Ash’s items were quarantined mostly to his desk. There was a mixture of screws and metal plates and other electronics all held together with what looked like electrical tape. Cas didn’t dare approach that.  
Cas noticed a gaming system hooked up to an older tv. He got up, pulled on his underwear, and went to turn on the system. He settled on the couch next to it and played Crash Bandicoot until Dean came back to the dorm room.  
Dean came up behind Cas and put his arms around his neck, kissing the younger man above the ear.  
“Didya sleep okay, babe?”  
“Yes, Dean, I did. How was class?” Cas paused the game and turned to Dean.  
“Boring as hell.” Dean sat on the corner of the couch, “Listen, about what happened last night,” Cas’s face paled, “I just wanted to tell you that Crowley, the guy who assaulted you last night? He’s in jail. He’s got at least six months because this is his third time trying to do this to someone. And Ellen told me she locked your car for you and that it didn’t look like there was anything missing.”  
Cas nodded to his boyfriend. Dean reached over and took Cas’s face in between his large hands. “I’m sorry that your first visit was really shitty. I really wish you would have told me you were coming.”  
Cas was dangerously close to crying again. “I just wanted to surprise you, Dean. I’m the one who should be sorry.”  
Dean leaned down and pressed a soft, sweet kiss on Cas’s lips. “No, you shouldn’t. I’m just happy I got to see you, babe, I’ve missed you so much. It’s really boring here without someone to bother day in and day out.”  
Cas drew away and smiled, pushing the hands on his face away. “I’m sure that you’ve found someone to annoy.”  
Dean smirked at the other boy “Maybe Ash is just a little bit annoyed with me by now. He said he’s getting pissed by me going on and on about my amazing boyfriend.”  
Cas beamed at him. He scooted over and patted the couch next to him. “C’mon, play with me.”  
Dean laughed. “Now that’s something I can never pass up on.”  
~~~~  
Cas and Dean spent the entire day playing the old PlayStation, eventually getting a three way race on when Ash showed up. Cas spent the night in Dean’s bed again, and woke up with Dean the next morning. He had to go home that afternoon.  
Cas woke Dean up with a handjob in the shower. a quick, dirty job to hold them over until the next week when Dean would come home.

He gave Dean one last kiss, then he got in his car and drove home.


End file.
